Revenge
by RabidRabbit
Summary: A fic of pure and complete nonsense! Heero sneaks into Relena's dormitory, and sees something he isn't supposed to see. What will become of Heero? And how does Relena react? To find out, read the fic!


~*REVENGE*~  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all characters in this story belong to the rich, famous companies. You know the rest.   
  
------------------------------  
  
Relena lay peacefully in her bathtub, enjoying the sweet fragrant of jasmine crystrals which she had poured into the water. She closed her eyes, and an image of Heero formed in her mind.  
  
'I wonder,' she thought. 'Just what is Heero doing?'  
  
------------------------------  
  
Heero stood outside of the boarding school, looking up at Relena's balcony. He was trying to think up a plan which was (1) enter Relena's bedroom without being heard and (2) murdering her.   
  
  
------------------------------  
  
Relena had fallen asleep after much thinking of Heero. By then, the Japanese pilot had already entered her dormitory.  
  
Heero stood inside, eyeing the room to see if he could find any signs of Relena. He spotted a light glowing from the bathroom and decided to head inside. However, before he went in, he put his ear next to bathroom door.   
  
'She's not showering,' he thought. 'Good. I don't want her screaming and yelling if I see her nude...'  
  
Heero tested the knob to see if it had been locked. It wasn't, so he slowly turned it and opened the door. Heero peered inside, and instantly found Relena.   
  
He blushed profusely. This wasn't what he expected.  
  
Relena's eyelids began to flutter. Once they were fully open, she found Heero standing by the doorway-eyes wide and cheeks crimsoned.  
  
She promptly screamed.  
  
Heero hastily drew out his gun and said, "Urusai (shut up). If you don't quiet down, I'll shoot."  
  
Relena glared at him. 'How dare he,' she thought. 'Barging into my bathroom and ogling at me.'  
  
Relena grabbed her bottle of Herbal Essences and threw it at Heero. It did no good, however, as Heero's reflexes were too quick.  
  
"Get out," she yelled.   
  
"Make me," he replied.  
  
Relena continued to glare, but in her mind, she was devising a devilish idea.   
  
"OK, Heero. Do as you like."  
  
Relena stood up and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the bathtub. Smiling seductively, she walked towards Heero. Relena then kissed the area of his chest that wasn't covered by his green tank top.  
  
"I want you," Relena said.  
  
Relena began kissing Heero's kneck and let her hands roam all over his body. This is what she "touched": butt (three times), back (five times), chest (six times), penis (once).  
  
Heero was getting extremely excited. Pretty soon, his hormones had taken over. Whatever power which his mind had over him instantly vanished.   
  
"I want you too," he said.  
  
"Then take off your clothes," commanded Relena.   
Heero obeyed and quickly shed his clothing. He was about to kiss Relena, but before he could, she said, "Wait. Let's get out of the bathroom first."  
  
Once they were in her bedroom, Relena walked over to her dormitory door. "Come here," she said while smiling mischeviously.   
  
Again, Heero obeyed.   
  
Relena opened the door and before Heero had time to think or try to understand what she was doing, she grabbed his arm and shoved him out. After that, she swiftly shut the door.   
  
Immediately, banging and pleading could be heard from outside. Relena giggled.  
  
"Hey!" Heero screamed "Let me in Relena this isn't funny!"  
  
"No," she replied.   
  
"Oh come on Relena, let me in PLEASE!"  
  
Heero panicked when he spotted some of Relena's friends down the hallway.   
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Heero pounded on Relena's door with all his might and in a frantic voice, he said, "I'm so sorry Relena. Just PLEASE open up!!"  
  
Sighing, Relena opened the door allowing Heero to scurry inside.   
  
------------------------------  
  
When Heero had finished dressing, he said, "You're insane."  
  
"Who was the one he planned to kill me in the beginning?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Thought so," she said.   
  
Relena had already dried herself up and dressed when Heero came back inside. She walked over to her bad and sat down, causing some of the springs to sqeak. "So..." she started. "What are you gonna do now?"  
  
Heero was silent.   
  
Relena was startled when Heero suddenly began crying like a small child.  
  
"cry Why were you so sobs mean to me? All I sniffle wanted to do was kill sobs you starts wailing."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. She walked over to Heero and apologized.  
  
"Are you sniffles really sniffles sorry?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good."  
  
Heero then quickly wiped the tears from his face, drew out his gun, and in an apathetic voice, said, "Say goodbye Relena."  
  
Relena sighed. "Never thought I'd hafta use this."  
  
From beneath the bed, Relena pulled out a three and a half foot long bazooka.   
  
Heero yelped.  
  
"Drop the gun buster or face the consequences."  
  
Heero did as he was told.  
  
"N-now now Relena. I don't think it would be a good idea if you fired that thing. Y-you surely wouldn't want to stir any trouble now would you?"  
  
"You underestimate me Heero."  
  
Relena pulled the trigger. Heero shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for the blow. A plastic ball shot out and hit Heero in the head.  
  
Heero opened one eye. 'Still alive.'  
  
When he opened both of them, he saw Relena laughing so hard that tears began forming in her eyes. "laughs You should've seen giggles yourself laughs."  
  
Heero glared at her.  
  
Relena continued to laugh.  
  
A few minutes later, Relena regained her composure. She strolled over to Heero and gave him a great big hug. "I'm sorry," she said. "Forgive me?"  
  
Heero looked away, anger still evident on his eyes.   
  
Relena giggled.  
  
Still smiling, she tippy-toed slightly and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"There," Relena said. "Will that make you feel better?"  
  
"I love you Relena," Heero said of all a sudden.  
  
Relena looked at him with slight doubt. "Really?" she asked. "Well, if you did, why'd you try and kill me."  
  
"I wasn't REALLY going to kill you."  
  
"Then what WERE you doing Heero. Trying to take nude pics of me for your porno website?"  
  
Heero didn't respond.  
  
"Ugh...If you're not going to speak, I think you should leave," Relena said.   
  
"No."  
  
"You have to. I need to sleep."  
  
"Let me sleep with you."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Heero gave Relena his best puppy-face look which REALLY didn't look like a puppy-face at all. The only difference was that his furrowed brows didn't furrow as much and his lower lip stuck out ever-so-slightly.   
  
Relena giggled at his antics.  
  
"Fine," he muttered. "But before I leave, give me one goodnight kiss?"  
  
Relena placed her pointer finger on her chin, as if thinking. "OK. I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt."  
  
Relena again tippy-toed and placed her lips on his mouth.   
  
After they'd broken apart, Heero began walking towards the door. "Bye," he said.   
  
When he'd finally departed, Relena climbed into bed.  
  
"Strange," she said to herself. "I hope Heero isn't on any drugs."  
  
------------------------------  
  
-fin-  
  
So, wuddya think? Like it, hate it? Say what you wanna say! I can take it!   
  
BTW, the person who inspired me to write this fic was Di-chan and her super funny fics, "The Gundam Wing Gang Faces Truth Or Dare." 


End file.
